Problem: Javier is going to Disneyland during spring break. He plans on visiting four particular attractions all before lunch. In how many orders could he visit all four attractions once?
Answer: There are 4 ways to choose which to visit first, then 3 ways to choose which to visit next, then 2 ways to choose where to go after that, and then 1 way to choose where to go last.  This gives a total of $4\cdot 3\cdot 2\cdot 1 = \boxed{24}$ possible orders.